Two Worlds, One Heart: A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
by HawtPoTaytoTott
Summary: Jaqulin and Carter, two teens from Twilight Town, find their destinies intertwined along with the legendary Keyblade. With Panchito Pistoles and Stitch at their side, the two heroes set off to destroy the Heartless and gain a friendship.
1. Chapter 5: Of Merry Men and Phony Kings

**Okay, so Papa T and I started a fanfic together while on deviantART, but I was kicked off by my parents...probably with good reason...and we had to stop for a long while. But now it's back up. Here's the next chapter after Agrabah. (You'll have to alternate between Papa T and me! Sorry!) :)

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Of Merry Men and Phony Kings

As the group neared their next destination after their adventure in Agrabah, Jaqulin was raving about the last big battle.

"Man, that Jafar guy was tough!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms. "I _never_ want to fight an 'all powerful genie' ever again."

"Me neither. And if we ever do, we have to make sure we have a lamp handy, Carter responded.

"Hold on, amigos! We're going in!" Panchito announced. The Gummi Ship descended slowly into a very green area of the world they were coming up on and finally landed. When Jaqulin stepped out, she immediately noticed that her hands were blonde and furry. Carter followed after and he paused when he saw Jaqulin.

"Whoa, Jaq! Nice makeover!" he remarked.

"Oh-hoh, really? Well, you're no basket of fruit yourself, wolf boy," Jaqulin replied slyly. "What's with you and black wolves, huh?"

"Stop calling me 'wolf boy.' You're a wolf too, y'know."

"_Very _good, Carter. I think I've noticed." Jaqulin pointed at her newly-acquired tail. Stitch bounded to her side.

"Wait," Stitch said. He tilted his head, his ears flicking every direction. "Me hear something."

Jaqulin, Carter, and Panchito listened carefully for a moment, then exchanged glances. Carted listened for a little while longer before coming to a conclusion.

"I hear music," he said.

"And singing and laughing," Jaqulin added. "So what is this place, some magical wood or something?"

"Ah, sounds like a fiesta!" Panchito said.

"Then let's check it out. I love a good party!" Carter suggested, walking forward.

Jaqulin sighed in exasperation. "Oh, boy. There's times when I think that those 'bare necessities' rubbed off on him," she grumbled. But even so, Jaqulin treaded behind Carter along with Stitch and Panchito.

As they got closer, the words being sung became clearer:

Too late to be known

As John the first

He's sure to be known

As John the worst

And they call him that phony king of England!

Carter and Jaqulin peeked over a hedge and found a bunch of different animals dressed in medieval clothing, dancing to the music.

Jaqulin glanced at her modern day clothing, then at her partners. "Are you sure we'll fit in? This is probably just as bad as us showing up as humans," she said.

"You just worry too much," Carter said with a smirk. Jaqulin frowned in annoyance.

"And _you've _taken bare necessities to the max," she muttered. Just then, Jaqulin slapped Carter upside the head. "Idiot! I'm thinking logically. We have to fit in or else we're breaking the ground rules!"

"She's right, senor," Panchito sighed. "We have to make our true identities unknown."

"I know, I know…but did ya have to hit so hard?" Carter asked while rubbing his sore spot.

"I was going easy on ya, just so you know," Jaqulin said rather cheerfully. She grinned smartly at Carter. "Hey, I thought I had made it clear that you don't mess with me…friend or foe." Jaqulin stepped through the bushes to investigate the scene.

"Wait up, Jaq!" Carter called, hurrying after her. Panchito looked at Stitch.

"Those two are like two ninos pequenos, no?" Panchito said. "They're going to lead us into some real trouble along the way."

"Ih," Stitch agreed with a quick nod of his head.

Jaqulin confidently approached a short, fat man. She guessed he was a friar AND a badger, judging by his looks. He was watching the people dance merrily.

"Hiya!" Jaqulin greeted. The badger looked at her.

"Oh, I haven't seen your face around these parts before," he said good-naturedly.

"Uh…we're new arrivals," Carter responded when he appeared at Jaqulin's side. "What's going on?"

"We're celebrating the future dethroning of that no good Prince John," the friar explained. "Oh, but please. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Friar Tuck and this is Sherwood Forest.

"I'm…" Carter began before Jaqulin smacked her hand over his mouth.

"Let's speed this up, shall we?" Jaqulin interrupted. "I'm Jaqulin, he's Carter, and the red rooster and the blue dog are Panchito and Stitch. Got it memorized?" She released Carter, then folded her arms.

"Gee, thanks," Carter grumbled.

"So, Friar Tuck, who's this 'no good Prince John' you're talking about?" Jaqulin asked, ignoring Carter's small complaint.

"He's King Richard's younger brother. He's been taxing the poor people of Nottingham while his brother is away," Friar Tuck responded. "But, with Robin Hood on our side, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Carter and Jaqulin looked around.

"_Robin Hood,_ huh?" Carter wondered, scratching his head. "Who's Robin Hood?"

"Umm…how bout that guy?" Jaqulin asked, pointing at a fox in green clothing. "Robin Hood sounds like a smart guy and foxes are smart. Let's found out."

Jaqulin and Carter eased their way past the happy folk of Nottingham to the Jaqulin believed to be Robin Hood.

"Weird there's no Heartless yet," Carter whispered.

"They can't really reside here, though," Jaqulin replied. "The people can't possibly have darkness in their hearts at this point."

"But I bet there's plenty where this Prince John guy lives."

"I wouldn't doubt that."

Jaqulin and Carter approached Robin Hood with confidence. The fox glanced up at them.

"Hi.You Robin Hood?" Carter asked.

"The one and only! Are you new around here?" Robin responded in a charming, yet cheerful British accent.

Jaqulin sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "No, we're just visiting. Can I spare you the trouble? I'm Jaqulin, he's Carter, and there's Panchito and Stitch," she said, clearly irritated.

"Senor Robin Hood," Panchito said, "what are you planning on doing with Prince John?"

"Dethroning him, of course. For the sake of all the people of Nottingham," Robin Hood replied.

"Mind showing us where he's at?" asked Carter.

"Not at all. Follow me."

The group followed Robin Hood away from the celebration and to the outskirts of the woods. Robin pointed ahead at a castle in the distance.

"Wow. Nice getup," Jaqulin remarked. "Looks like one of those castles you see in storybooks."

"But it's far from magical," Robin said. "Prince John has been taxing the folk when they really have nothing to give."

"That's horrible!" cried Carter. "We hafta stop him!"

"You'll help me, then?"

"We're in, Robin," Jaqulin replied confidently. "You can count on us."

"Brilliant!" Robin smiled. "Then follow me, fellas. We're going to see what good ol' Prince John is up to." He gestured to Carter, Jaqulin, Panchito and Stitch.

"Why don't I have a good feeling about this?" Panchito said mostly to himself.

"Panchito, your feelings and instincts need to chill out," Jaqulin remarked. "Those two things can save you, but most of the time, they just get in the way."

"Maybe you're right, senorita."

* * *

Following Robin's lead, Carter, Jaqulin, and the others snuck past the castle walls and the guards. Once inside, they flattened themselves against the wall in the shadows.

"Ol' Johnny Boy's up in that high tower," Robin whispered, pointing to the highest tower. "Probably counting his gold, that evil bloke."

"Let's head up, then," Jaqulin suggested. "The sooner we bust him, the sooner the citizens can get their lives back." She started inching towards the tower while keeping to the darkness. Robin grinned, then looked at Carter.

"That's some girl you got there, lad," Robin said with a quick wink. Carter felt his cheeks burning.

"Oh yeah, she's somethin'," Carter responded. "But she's not my girl. Jaq's just a really good friend of mine."

"Ah, I see. Well, Carter, don't let go of her at any costs. A fella like yourself needs a friend in a time like this." Robin followed Jaqulin without another word.

Carter sighed deeply.

"Senor? You okay?" Panchito asked.

"Yeah, Panchito. I'm fine," Carter answered. He grinned reassuringly at his faithful friend before hurrying after Jaqulin and Robin.

Meanwhile, Jaqulin and Robin were figuring out a way to reach Prince John.

"I have an idea," Jaqulin said when Carter, Panchito, and Stitch caught up. She looked at Robin. "Got any rope I can borrow, Rob?"

"Always handy," Robin said. He handed Jaqulin a neatly looped rope.

"Okay." Jaqulin drew her hand across her face and with a bright light, Guardian Soul appeared. With skill and fast-thinking, Jaqulin tied the Keyblade to the end of the rope and started twirling the rope rapidly. She released it and it soared above everyone's head. Guardian Soul latched onto the edge of the wall. Jaqulin gave it a good tug before sending a thumb up to her friends.

"It's secure," she said. "Let's hurry." Jaqulin climbed the wall with Robin and Carter right on her tail. When Panchito was helped up, the 15-year-old girl yanked her Keyblade out of the stone.

"Golly, what kind of weapon is that?" Robin questioned as Jaqulin swung the Keyblade onto her shoulder.

"It's called a Keyblade," Jaqulin answered simply.

"Come on!" Carter called, running to the lit window. The group of friends peeked inside curiously.

There, standing in the midst of many large stacks of gold, was a lion dressed in royal purple robe. The crown atop his head was much too large and it slipped every once in awhile over his eyes. Jaqulin and Carter guessed that was Prince John. But what really caught the friends' attention was the enormous black cat-looking man standing next to him. He wore a blue and red outfit with big shoes to match.

"Whoa, who _is _that guy?" Jaqulin whispered in awe.

"Ay carumba! It's that no good Pete!" Panchito shouted in a whisper.

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Pete," Stitch responded. "Bad guy that work for Maleficent."

"And who's _that?"_ Jaqulin questioned, becoming anxious.

"We'll have time for explanations later, amigos," Panchito said, trying to calm down himself. "Pete is up to no good!"

Everyone drew nearer to the window to listen to the conversation below.

"So you're saying that a little boy with a key is coming to get me?" Prince John asked Pete, who nodded.

"Yep! And word on the street is there's two more brats runnin' around these parts with Keyblades too!" Pete explained. "Don't underestimate them though, princey. Them kids know what they're doin' with those blades!"

Prince John snickered. "I'd like to see them try."

"Well, let me offer you somethin', PJ, that don't ask for nothin' in return." Pete brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. At that moment, black, rat Heartless wearing medieval clothing sprang up from the ground, their beady eyes seeking combat.

Jaqulin gasped. "Heartless!" she breathed.

Prince John jumped back and landed on his bed, grabbing his covers. "W-What are those things?" he stammered.

"Theys nothin' but Heartless, Your Majesty," Pete responded. "They're under your control now! Use 'em against those Keyblade kids and their little buddies too!"

Carter drew back from the window. "I've seen enough," he said. Jaqulin glanced up at him. That didn't sound like the Carter she knew; he sounded troubled.

"Carter, what is it?" Jaqulin asked.

"Uh-oh! Jaqulin! Carter!" Robin called. Jaqulin and Carter whipped around and found themselves surrounded by Heartless and guards. Robin had his neck in a metal clasp connected to a chain held by a guard, his hands tied behind his back. Panchito was in the same situation. Six guards were struggling to keep Stitch down and under control.

Four more guards aimed arrows at Jaqulin and Carter, who raised their hands high above their heads. The friends were led back down to the courtyard of the castle. A big gray wolf dressed in pink and purple clothes approached them when they arrived.

"Well, well, well," the wolf chuckled. "What have we here?" His eyes landed on Robin Hood. "If it isn't the sneaky Robin Hood! We've got you at last, eh?" He looked at his guards. "Take them to their cell!"

* * *

The heroes were dragged into a musky jail cell and chained to the wall by their wrists. No word was spoken amongst the friends as they sat there helplessly.

Pretty soon, Pete and Prince John came moseying in. Both seemed rather surprised, but Pete was the first to recover.

"Well, if it ain't the new Keyblade brats!" Pete spat, walking up to the five friends and getting a good look. "Shoulda known you'd be here soon!"

"These are the Keyblade kids?" Prince John asked.

"You bet we are," Jaqulin snarled, glaring venomously at Pete and John. "And we're gonna kick your…"

"Jaq, calm down," Carter whispered.

Jaqulin calmed down, but she continued to stare with deep hatred at the enemies in front of her. Pete chuckled heartily at Jaqulin's reaction.

"Ha! You kids ain't nothing like that other Keyblader," he said, placing his hands on his hips. "He's too nice for his own good!"

_"Other _Keyblader?" Carter questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Who's the other Keyblader?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Sheriff," Prince John ordered the gray wolf. "Do away with these…_things._ Especially those Keyblade ones."

"Will do, Your Majesty," the sheriff responded.

"Good choice, Your Majesty! Might I suggest you get rid of them Keybladers first?" Pete suggested hopefully. Prince John become thoughtful, then he grinned manically.

"Very well. Sheriff, dispose of those kids. Immediately." Prince John left the room without another word. Pete followed behind, but didn't leave before waving teasingly at the five heroes.

"Now then," the sheriff sneered, "which one of you wants to go first?"

No answer.

"No will to participate, huh? Well now, the pleasure's all mine!" The sheriff rubbed his hands together, thinking about who he should take first. Finally, he approached Jaqulin; apparently she seemed weak and meager to him due to her femininity.

"If you take another step near me, I'll pound you into the ground!" Jaqulin threatened in the scariest voice Carter had ever heard. Yet the sheriff wasn't shaken by her threat; he removed her from her chains, then tied her wrists together tightly with rope. Carter gasped.

"What are you doing?" he asked, becoming frantic. "What are you going to do with her?!"

"I'm just doin' my duty, kid," the sheriff said. "If Prince John says so, justice must be served."

Carter didn't understand at first, but when he stared long enough at the sheriff's evil grin, it hit him.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Carter yelled, pulling against his chains. "Let her go or you'll be the one who's sorry!"

"Carter!" Jaqulin snapped. Carter flinched. "Just shut up, okay? This guy can't do anything to me. Trust me." Jaqulin gave her friend a half smile as she walked towards the door. The sheriff was about to push her when Jaqulin whirled on him. "Keep your filthy paws off me!" Jaqulin walked herself out of the jail cell with the sheriff following closely behind.

Carter was silent as he stared coldly at the door, still straining against his chains motionlessly. Panchito, Stitch, and Robin watched him sympathetically. Just then, Robin's head shot up.

"Wait a minute, lads!" he exclaimed. The other three looked at him curiously. "Carter. How bout giving that Keyblade a try?"

"Ah, yes, senor!" Panchito cried, smiling widely. "The Keyblade may just be our only hope in saving Senorita Jaqulin!"

Carter grinned broadly at his friends. "Got it." He extended his fingers the best he could with the clasps around his wrists and concentrated. His Keyblade flashed into his hand obediently and confidence washed over him when he felt the handle in his grip. He skillfully aimed it at Robin's clasps and waited patiently. A thin, radiant beam of light shot out of the tip, entering the keyhole and freeing the witty fox.

Oo-de-lally, lad, you've done it!" Robin exclaimed with a wide smile. Carter released Panchito and Stitch in the same fashion and Stitch in return pried open Carter's clasp.

Rubbing his wrists, Carter smiled at his friends. "Alright. Let's save Jaq!"

* * *

The sheriff fitted a noose around Jaqulin's neck after much trouble and back-talking. Jaqulin merely glared at the big wolf when he stepped away inspecting his work.

"There," the sheriff chuckled. "That looks like a mighty fine rope there, Keyblader. I'm thinkin' we should try it out."

Jaqulin laughed once. "And I'm thinkin' you got the wrong impression," she smirked. "Oh yeah, and this rope is REALLY irritating."

"Well, then you're in luck, girly. 'Cause you won't be feeling nothin' for a LONG time." The sheriff grabbed the rope, grinning with pleasure.

_Had I known my adventure would be ending here…_, Jaqulin thought sadly, _I never would have come. If I had known it wouldn't be worth it in the end…I never would have left Twilight Town. Ever._

"JAQ!"

Jaqulin's head lifted abruptly and she looked around. She saw Carter, Panchito, Stitch, and Robin Hood were sprinting fiercely toward her. Jaqulin smiled in relief.

"Hey, guys," she said casually as if nothing was wrong. "Long time no see."

Carter leaped into the air and came down on the sheriff with the Kingdom Key. The gray wolf collapsed to the ground, groaning. Heartless leaped from the ground threateningly, but the young Keyblader destroyed them all without a care. Carter glared at the sheriff, then stepped onto the gallows.

"Hey, Jaq, you alright?" Carter asked as he slipped the noose off from around the girl's neck.

Jaqulin scoffed. "Eh…I toldja he couldn't do nothing to me," she said. She punched Carter's arm playfully. "You need to learn to start listening to me more often."

"Alright, fellas!" Robin cried. "What do you say we go teach that old Prince John a lesson?"

"Stitch ready!" Stitch yelled, baring his fangs.

Robin led the others up the stairs to Prince John's tower, all of them ready to take on the "phony king of England." They found him surrounded by his gold as usual, not seeming to care about anything at the moment.

"Hello…Your _Majesty_," Jaqulin greeted sarcastically, bowing in a mock humble gesture. Prince John glanced up and yelped in surprise.

"You! Y-You're supposed to be…!" he stuttered, pointing at the group with a shaking finger.

"Dead?" Carter growled. "Heh. You honestly thought that sheriff you got could pull off something as big as that? I think you're in need of rehiring."

"C'mon! Let's do it, team!" Robin ordered. Jaqulin whipped out Guardian Soul while Carter readied Kingdom Key. Panchito and Stitch pulled out their individual guns and Robin set his arrow on his bow.

Prince John stared at them in fright before beginning to laugh evilly. A dark purple aura appeared around him, throwing everyone off guard.

"Gosh, what on Earth is that?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Heartless!" Stitch snarled.

"I thought he was too much of a nutcase to become one!" Carter remarked.

"No more talking!" Jaqulin spat. "Just fighting. Let's get this over with so we can move on!"

Prince John lunged for the teens and their friends in a manner they never thought he'd have the ability for. He missed, of course, making it easier on the heroes.

Panchito, Stitch, and Robin kept the prince down with their own special attacks of bullets, lasers, and arrows. Prince John whacked them away easily. Robin was back on his feet and shooting arrows, moving about the room with ease. Prince John was in such fury, he knocked one of the candles off a table to the floor. Flames began to grow quickly around them.

"Senor! Let's finish this!" Panchito cried, eying the fire nervously.

"Right!" Carter responded. "Jaqulin!"

"Yep! I'm here!" Jaqulin said, stepping up beside her friend.

"I'll keep Johnny Boy down!" Robin called. "You finish him off!"

Jaqulin and Carter caught each other's eyes, nodding once. Together, they held their Keyblades in front of them.

"Long live the REAL king of England!" the two Keybladers shouted in perfect unison.

"I'M king!" Prince John roared. "Me, me, me, ME!"

"Not for long!" Jaqulin teased. She and Carter jumped high into the air and slammed their Keyblades onto Prince John. The evil aura disappeared instantly and it was over.

The group of friends joined in a round of laughter.

"A pox on that phony king of England! Oo-de-lally!" Carter, Jaqulin, and Robin chanted happily. Just then, the crown of Prince John sparkled and lifted into the air.

"What the…?" Carter mumbled.

"The Keyhole!" Panchito exclaimed, holding down his sombrero as he jumped into the air.

Jaqulin and Carter twirled their Keyblades skillfully when the crown made the keyhole appear. The beam appeared from the blade tip yet again and entered the hole. A locking sound was heard.

"What was that about?" asked Robin Hood.

"Sorry, Rob, but we gotta run," Carter explained hurriedly. "Other worlds need us."

Robin grinned. "I understand. You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"Count on it, Robin," Jaqulin said. "As soon as all other worlds are saved and freed from Heartless, we'll be back to hang out in Sherwood Forest with you again!"

"Adios, Senor Robin Hood!" Panchito smiled, waving.

"Bye!" Stitch exclaimed.

* * *

"Whelp," Carter sighed, folding his arms behind his head in the Gummi Ship seat, "another world down…and who knows how much more we have to go."

Jaqulin shrugged. "I'm actually beginning to enjoy myself," she said. "I have a feeling this adventure is FAR from over."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...so maybe it's not the BEST chapter in our story. But hey, I've been working on it for months!! Hopefully Papa T's will be better!! R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 7: Shades of Grey

**Here it is! After a lot of thought and patience, I got it done. In case you don't know a lot about KH, this chapter deals with the oldie world of Disney called Timeless River. Everything's black and white, nothing has a clear sound to it. Keep that in mind when you read, it makes it more interesting!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Shades of Grey

"So…what now?" Jaqulin asked Panchito as they flew around in the Gummi Ship.

"I'm not sure," Panchito responded. Just then, the whole group felt a pull on the ship. Panchito struggled against the steering wheel. "Oh no! We're being sucked in!"

"Sucked in where?!" Carter exclaimed.

"No se, senor! No se!" (A/N: "No se" is Spanish for "I don't know")

"Here, Panchito, give the wheel to me!" Jaqulin screamed. She quickly ripped the wheel from Panchito's hands and yanked it back as hard as she could. Carter tried to help, but Jaqulin was determined to do it herself. "It's…it's too strong! What could be doing this?!"

"Ih! Gummi Ship fault!" Stitch yelled.

"The Gummi Ship's fault? Why would it be…?" Carter began to ask.

"Ah! Look, amigos! Up ahead!" Panchito shouted, pointing out the windshield. Carter and Jaqulin looked as their friend told them to and they gasped in unison.

A white castle with blue rooftops came into view amidst the darkness surrounding them.

"Wow," Carter whispered.

"Whoa," Jaqulin said quickly. "The Gummi Ship is taking us there?"

"Ih!" Stitch replied.

"The Disney Castle must be in trouble!" Panchito cried. "As they say, 'go with the flow!'" Jaqulin sighed with relief as she released the wheel and let the Gummi Ship take over.

* * *

"Whoooaaa," Jaqulin and Carter mused together, looking at the courtyard of the castle. It was green with bush statues of animals playing instruments surrounding it. 

"Stitch remember this place," Stitch said, looking around.

"Of course, Stitch. This is where the king himself told us to seek the Keyblade wielders…but it seems different even now," Panchito remarked.

It was true. The whole place seemed to have an ominous feeling about it and it gave the friends the chills.

"Rapido, my friends!" Panchito finally exclaimed. "Queen Minnie may need our assistance!"

"Queen _who?_" Carter asked.

"Not now, amigos! We must find the queen!"

The four friends ran hurriedly towards the courtyard door of the castle to begin their search when familiar black shapes bubbled up from the ground.

"Heartless?!" Jaqulin yelled, whipping out Guardian Soul.

"Here?!" Carter added as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

Panchito and Stitch pulled out their weapons as well.

"Amigos! We have no time to fight them all! Just clear enough to reach Queen Minnie!" Panchito cried.

"Got it!" Jaqulin responded as she glared at the Heartless. She raced forward and whacked a good many out of the way, making her way toward the door. Carter followed behind along with Panchito and Stitch. They destroyed whatever excess Heartless Jaqulin didn't hit on the way.

Finally, Jaqulin grabbed a hold of the doorknob and swung open the large door. She gestured to her friends urgently. "Come on! We're almost there!"

The four heroes sprinted up the stairs, hitting more Heartless out of their path as they did so. The hallway looked long and treacherous to the group with all the Heartless popping out of the floor. But it didn't stop them. Carter and Jaqulin led the way with their faithful Keyblades and they passed massive doors on the right.

"No, no, amigos!!" Panchito called. "The queen must be in the Hall of the Cornerstone! The seal is gone!"

Carter and Jaqulin turned on their heels, destroyed the remaining Heartless, then dived for the doors. They threw them open and pulled Panchito and Stitch inside right as more Heartless jumped up. Everyone exhaled with relief. Carter was the first to turn around.

They were in a big hall with a red carpet centered in the middle that led to a throne. The friends walked down it carelessly, looking around them

"No Heartless in here, huh?" Carter said aloud.

"Guess not…hey, check that out!" Jaqulin yelled. She pointed ahead at the throne. It seemed like it had been moved aside and revealed a red staircase.

"Let's go!" Stitch urged. He galloped down the stairs.

"Hey, wait up, Stitch!" Carter shouted. He and the others chased after the blue dog through the door waiting for them at the end of the stairway. When they reached Stitch, they were in another large room—which was surrounded by dark thorns. A giant glass ball stood in the center, a bright light swirling inside it rapidly.

"Oh my…"Jaqulin murmured as she walked forward. She bumped into Panchito and Stitch, who were staring straight ahead. Carter noticed as well and he looked at Jaqulin, who merely shrugged. It was then that they saw whom they believed to be the gueen.

There, prim and proper in her pink dress and crown, was a mouse. In her own little way, she was pretty and gentle-looking.

Panchito whirled around and took off his hat, bowing with a sweeping motion of his hand. "Queen Minnie," he said with deep respect. "It's an honor to be in your presence." Stitch even appeared beside the rooster and bowed as well.

Jaqulin stared in amazement at the queen. She caught Carter's eye and shrugged again. Carter smirked and simultaneously, the two friends bowed humbly.

"Oh! Panchito! Stitch! The king knew you'd come!" Queen Minnie exclaimed joyously. The four friends straightened up when a man in blue robes and wizard's hat appeared beside Minnie. He had a long white beard and glasses.

"Hello, boys," the wizard greeted. "Good to see you back! Ah, and these must be the other chosen Keyblade wielders! Nice to see you as well!"

"Hola, Senor Merlin!" Panchito answered enthusiastically. "Might I introduce you to Senor Carter and Senorita Jaqulin?"

"Hi!" Carter said.

"What's up?" Jaqulin said casually.

"Senorita! Show some respect!"

"Oh, come now," Merlin objected. "She's quite alright. In fact, you two are right on time."

"For what?" asked Carter.

"Well, as you can see, there's been dark magic surrounding the castle, caused by the witch Maleficent. She plans on attacking the Cornerstone and ruling over the castle herself." Merlin pointed behind the Keybladers. "See that door over there? Sora, Donald, and Goofy have just barely gone in to fix the problem."

"Sora? Donald?" Jaqulin repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"And Goofy?" finished Carter.

"Ah, our other amigos!" Panchito cried, a smile spreading across his face. "And we are to help them, yes?"

Merlin nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said gravely. "That world is a special place and if anything goes wrong, it could ruin our world here. Sora could use the help of you four."

"Sora…" Jaqulin whispered to herself. "Is HE the other Keyblade wielder, Merlin?"

"Why, yes! Didn't you know?"

"Well…Pete kinda let us know back in Sherwood Forest, but he didn't really tell us who."

"Now you know, my girl. Find Sora and his friends and they'll explain the rest to you. Once you meet him, I'm sure everything will be clear."

Jaqulin and Carter turned to face the polished white door behind them, wondering if it was really worth it. Panchito and Stitch didn't seem to mind at all.

"So, Jaq…you ready to do this?" Carter asked quietly.

"Probably more or less than you are," Jaqulin replied smartly. "I say we do it and find this Sora guy. I'm actually really anxious to see what he's like…just to see if he's all they make him up to be."

Carter grinned. "Then I agree. Let's go."

The two friends went forward, grabbed a door handle, and pulled it open. They found nothing but darkness inside. Carter and Jaqulin glanced at each other and nodded confidently. They entered, Panchito and Stitch following.

"Good luck!" they heard Merlin call after them.

* * *

Carter and Jaqulin stepped out of the door into a world of black and white. _This _was the "special world?" There was absolutely no color on anything, not even the sky. 

"What _is _this place?" Carter asked. He noticed that his voice sounded muffled, like it was coming out of an old radio.

"I don't know," Jaqulin replied as she examined herself. She was in her normal clothing, but it was colorless as well and more cartoony looking.

Panchito and Stitch appeared through the door and went to the Keybladers' sides. They looked different too; they too were very monochromatic and cartoon-like.

"Ah, it appears we are in the past!" Panchito exclaimed.

"The_ past?!_" Jaqulin screamed. She looked at Carter. "Oh…is that why you look so geeky?"

"Hey!" Carter whined.

"Look!" Stitch cried, pointing. Carter, Jaqulin, and Panchito followed the alien dog's gaze.

"The Cornerstone!" Panchito yelped.

"It's gone!" Jaqulin added. She ran to the place the Cornerstone should have been and stared at it.

"Who could have done this?" questioned Carter.

"No idea. But whoever it was, we have to find him and get the Cornerstone back…or else, we might as well kiss Disney Castle good-bye and surrender it to Maleficent."

"Hey, hold up!" Carter's gaze was suddenly focused down one dirt road. "There's something goin' on down by the waterway!" Jaqulin regained herself and listened. It sure sounded like something was up.

"Ih! Let's go!" Stitch yelled in excitement.

"Right! Vamanos!" Panchito responded. The rooster and dog raced down the dirt road with Jaqulin and Carter close behind.

* * *

"What the…?" Jaqulin muttered. "Is that…_Pete?"_

"And _Pete?"_ Carter added, raising an eyebrow.

Sure enough, there was the big bad Pete they had met back in Sherwood Forest and then another that looked like Pete, but looked way different at the same time.

"But are they both bad?" Jaqulin whispered, folding her arms.

"Hey! Pete!" a voice called.

Carter and Jaqulin whipped around and saw a boy their age running their way along with a duck and a tall dog. He stopped right before he could breeze right by them. He was in cartoon clothes like the others and he had incredibly spiky hair. Jaqulin was the first to realize the crown medallion around his neck.

"Oh! Sora!" Jaqulin gasped.

"Sora?" Carter murmured.

"Um…yeah?" the boy—obviously Sora—replied in uncertainty.

"Panchito!" the duck cried, running forward.

"Donald, mi amigo!" Panchito shouted, embracing his friend.

"Hiya, Stitch!" the dog exclaimed.

"Goofy!" Stitch responded in just as much excitement as everyone else.

"I'm Carter!" Carter said with enthusiasm as he shook Sora's hand.

"Jaqulin," Jaqulin said simply. "You can call me Jaq when you earn the privilege."

"It's her little policy," Carter whispered in Sora's ear.

"Nice to meet you guys," Sora said honestly.

"Okay, great, but could you tell me about what's going on behind me?" Jaqulin asked.

"That's Pete and, uh, Pete," Sora explained. "The one with the hat is the Pete of this era and the other one…"

"Yeah, we know who he is. Ran into him in Sherwood."

"Are you guys…?"

Suddenly, the REAL Pete punched the past Pete away with intense brutality. Everyone gasped.

"Hey! He's got the Cornerstone, Jaq!" Carter yelled, frowning.

Sure enough, the Cornerstone was sitting behind the wooden bars of a cage behind the steamboat.

"Well, then we'll just have to do some collecting from the rich and feeding the poor, huh? My pleasure!" Jaqulin summoned Guardian Soul and sprinted forward towards the little steamboat sitting by the bank, leading the others.

"So, yous squirts decided to follow me, eh?" Pete sneered.

"Maybe we wouldn't follow you if you weren't causing so much trouble, Pete!" Jaqulin spat, gripping her Keyblade tightly.

"Are ya kiddin'? Trouble is my middle name!" With that Pete jumped onto the little steamboat (which, from Jaqulin's point of view, looked too small to even hold his weight) and started to sail around the little river with the Cornerstone. Heartless rose up from the ground, surrounding Donald, Goofy, Stitch and Panchito.

"Oh, great. Now what?" Sora asked.

"We'll take care of the Heartless, ninos!" Panchito called.

"Yup! Leave 'em to us!" Goofy added confidently.

"Sora! Look out!" Carter cried. Sora glanced up and saw a large pot flying at him. He held up his hands to shield his face, but nothing ever hit. Sora lowered his arms and found the Kingdom Key extended in front of him.

"Thanks for the save, Carter!" Sora exclaimed with a wide smile. He called upon his own Keyblade, which looked like an orange and red fire.

"No prob!" Carter responded, giving Sora a thumb up.

Pete continued throwing random objects—particularly huge, heavy objects—at the Keybladers and their friends. Carter, Jaqulin, and Sora blocked them off as long as they could, sending them back to Pete. Every time they did, Pete got hit in the head with them.

Finally, Jaqulin shot back one last pot and it slammed into Pete. The big cat fell over and the boat sped around out of control before crashing into the bank. The crane swung overhead.

"Quick! Grab on!" Carter ordered. Jaqulin and Sora obeyed and snatched the hook, which brought them to the Cornerstone's cage. They all starting whacking it fiercely, all of them wishing to return the ball to its rightful place.

Suddenly, the crane retaliated and threw the trio off the boat to the ground. They tumbled and rolled over each other as the steamboat paddled away. Much to everyone's dismay, Pete regained consciousness and continued throwing pots and boxes.

"We can't keep this up!" Carter yelled, hitting away a box.

"I know that!" Jaqulin replied in irritation. Her head shot up. "Wait!" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the dragon medallion. Jaqulin held it into the air. "Jake! We need your help!"

In a burst of flames, the famous red dragon appeared and soared into the air.

"Yo, what's up, guys?" Jake greeted. "Trouble with the bullies again, huh?"

"You guessed it!" Jaqulin answered with a grin. Jake swooped down unexpectedly and pushed Pete over, rocking the boat. "Ha! Nice one, Jake!"

Jake winked at her, then continued pestering the present Pete.

"Good thinking, Jaq!" Carter complimented.

Jaqulin whacked away yet another pot before it could hit Carter square in the face. She glowered at him. "Pay attention to your surroundings, smart one! I'm not gonna baby you every time you let your guard down!"

Carter winced at her harsh words. He then watched the steamboat come rolling back to the bank, Pete knocked out again. No one needed to be told twice; Sora, Jaqulin, and Carter hopped onto the hook and begin the hitting the cage as before.

Sora raised his Keyblade and brought it down on the cage. The wood snapped and splintered, releasing the Cornerstone. The crane, though, didn't seem to like the Keybladers at all itself so it dropped them into the dirt once more.

Pete hopped down from the steamboat, seeming upset. He looked like he was going to go for the Cornerstone, but then decided against the idea. Without a word, Pete ran off.

"We did it!" Donald exclaimed, raising his mage staff into the air triumphantly.

"See ya, Jake! Thanks for the help!" Jaqulin said as she waved. Jake returned the wave, then soared off into the clouds. Jaqulin turned to Sora and Carter. "So now what? We go after Pete?"

"Looks like we'll have to," Sora said. "Pete can't stay in here. He'll just mess everything up."

"Then let's go! We're wasting our time!"

"But what about the Cornerstone?" Donald asked, eying the crystal ball.

"Donald, it'll be fine there!" Sora replied. "We have to stop Pete!"

Donald, with one last look at the Cornerstone, hurried after his friends.

* * *

"Uh oh," Carter mumbled. "This looks bad." 

When the group had caught up with Pete, he was picking a fight with the _other_ Pete. The past Pete didn't seem to want to let the present Pete get away with stealing his steamboat AND picking a fight with him in the first place.

Jaqulin ran up to the two Petes and stood between them. "Fellas, fellas. Can't we just get along?" she said sarcastically.

The present Pete merely threw Jaqulin out of his way and continued his stare-down with himself. Jaqulin hit the ground heavily, but she got right back up on her feet.

"That's how you want it, huh?" she snarled, wiping the dirt smudge off her shirt. "Then that's exactly what you'll get." She took Guardian Soul in her hand.

"Jaq, since when do you try being the peacemaker?" Carter asked when he was beside her.

"Comes with the job."

Present Pete turned to face the seven heroes in front of him and sneered. "I'm gettin' real sick of you Keyblade brats nosin' around in my business," he said.

"That, too, comes with the job, Pete," Sora said smartly.

"I'll wipe you all out myself!"

The battle began quickly. At first, it was only hitting the present Pete with Keyblades, shooting him, throwing shields, and zapping him with magic. Even the past Pete helped fight. But pretty soon, it turned into something more.

Pete somehow changed their location. They were all surrounded by flames and Heartless cars that sped around running anyone over. Carter's hoodie caught on fire a couple times, but with Sora and Jaqulin's help, it was put out. The next place was a house where a black hole was sucking in furniture. Heartless of all kinds popped up there. Donald, Goofy, Stitch, and Panchito took care of them while the Keybladers and past Pete destroyed the hole and attacked Pete.

After that came a little town and everyone was massive in size. Jaqulin enjoyed jumping on top of the little cannon tower and sending miniature cannon balls firing at Pete. Pete kept bowling with his bombs and laughing every time someone got hit. The tiny houses beneath them were crushed and some even went up in flames. The group stopped Pete there, but they weren't finished yet.

Everyone was suspended in the air by a wooden platform of a construction site. As always, Heartless were present and made defeating Pete a harder task than it needed to be. The platform was steady for only a little while before it began flailing about like a fish out of water and launched everyone into the air.

"We have to get him this time!" Jaqulin screamed as she was bucked into the air.

"Guys, do this!" Sora called. He started spinning rapidly with his Keyblade and struck Pete a few times. That seemed to work. Jaqulin and Carter immediately put this idea to work. They, too, spun their Keyblades around and with the three of them doing it, Pete was finally defeated.

They were brought back to the original place where they had started and a silver door was waiting for them. Pete found this as a chance to escape.

"Forget this! I'm leavin'!" he cried, reaching the door. "I'll get you brats later!" Pete disappeared behind the door.

"That's right!" shouted the past Pete. "Aaand STAY out!" He quickly ran a thumb along his nose, closing one eye.

"Sora!" Donald reminded.

"Oh, right!" Sora said. He held up his Keyblade towards the door and a keyhole appeared. The light shot out from the Keyblade and entered the hole. The usual locking sound was heard, letting them know that no one would be able to enter that door ever again.

"So, uh, who was that nutcase anyway?" Pete asked.

"Are you kidding?" Carter asked.

"That was you from the…" Sora began only to have Jaqulin and Goofy slap their hands over his mouth.

"No one, he was no one," Jaqulin said innocently.

Pete looked suspicious for a moment, but he shrugged it off. "Anyway, I'd like to reward you guys for helping me out," he said. "I'll let you drive my steamboat. My apprentice boater, Mickey, is late anyway."

Later, Sora happily controlled the boat while the others enjoyed the scene. The Cornerstone was being towed safely behind them.

Jaqulin sighed as she stared at the river. "Think we'll ever return to this place?" she said quietly.

"Aw, sure we will, Jaq," Carter said, leaning over the side of the steamboat with his friend. "I'm sure Merlin will let us visit anytime."

"I hope so. I sure liked this Pete better than the other one."

* * *

"Ah, you all made it back safe and sound!" Merlin exclaimed as soon as the heroes marched through the door. The room was different; all the dark thorns were gone and out of sight. The Cornerstone was where it should have been: safe in Disney Castle. 

"Thank you all so much," Queen Minnie said sweetly. "Now we can live in peace."

Simultaneously, everyone bowed humbly in respect.

"DONALD!" a voice cried.

Everyone jumped in surprise at the outburst and whirled around. Another duck in a purple dress stood before them with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at Donald.

"Why haven't I seen you in so long?" she asked, getting in Donald's face. "Don't you care about me anymore?"

"Daisy, I can't help that," Donald said apologetically. "We have to protect the worlds from the Heartless."

"Daisy?" Jaqulin, Carter, and Sora asked.

"Daisy is Donald's sweetheart," Goofy replied. Panchito and Stitch snickered between each other.

"Really…?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow while tucking his hands behind his head. He approached Daisy. "Look, ma'am. We need Donald just a little bit longer."

"How MUCH longer?" urged Daisy.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, Daisy," Donald promised. Daisy seemed to accept that and she grinned hopefully.

Jaqulin thought about Donald's words as she lowered her head. They sounded similar to the words she said to Shirai and Ray before she left Twilight Town.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Jaqulin whispered to herself.

"What was that, Jaq?" Carter asked, becoming curious and concerned.

Jaqulin glanced and gave him a half-smile. "Nothing important." She turned to Merlin and Queen Minnie. "Thank you, Your Highness, for allowing us to be in your castle." She bowed.

"Oh no, thank _you_!" Queen Minnie responded, clasping her hands together. "You've helped us in so many ways, it's hard to repay. Please come visit soon!"

"We will, Your Majesty," Carter said sincerely. "You have our word. And if any Heartless bother you again, you know who to contact."

"You guys willing to join us?" Sora questioned in a friendly way. Goofy and Donald looked at the others, hope alive on their faces. Carter and Jaqulin looked at each other, then at Panchito and Stitch, who nodded.

"Okay then," Jaqulin agreed. She shook Sora's hand firmly. "You have yourself four new friends, Sora. Welcome aboard."

Sora smiled. "Then let's go! There's a lot we haven't seen yet and I'm sure there's plenty of Heartless to deal with in other worlds!"

"Alright!" Carter said, punching the air.

"Be careful!" Queen Minnie warned, waving.

"And think wisely!" Merlin advised.

* * *

"Hey, Jaq? What were you thinking back there?" 

Carter's question came as a surprise to Jaqulin and she immediately became flustered. She folded her arms and looked away.

"I told you it was nothing, Carter," Jaqulin responded. "Accept that and move on."

Carter studied Jaqulin's stubborn face before rolling his eyes and sighing deeply. He redirected his gaze from his friend to look out the window of the Gummi Ship.

_I guess our adventure really IS just starting…

* * *

_**A/N: So that's Timeless River. Pretty fun chapter to write and one of the best worlds on KH. Really fun. Okay, Papa T's up next for our story. And I'm sorry to those who read this that have to go back and forth between authors...it's the only way:)**


End file.
